


Please, Call Me Jillian.

by Daniellaisgay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellaisgay/pseuds/Daniellaisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been studying her for 10 years. Wanting her, craving her. Now you finally got the opportunity to do something about it. And you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Call Me Jillian.

You woke up in your lab yet again. You should have known better not to have worked past the time you had set for yourself to drop whatever you were doing and go to sleep in your own bed. Especially when you had the biggest meeting of your career in just a few hours. Then again, you tearing yourself away from your work is almost as miraculous as a crack head shaking his head 'no' at the sight of his favorite drug and gently whispering, "I'll sit this one out."

You were a punctual person. You hated waiting and hated making others have to wait for you. So you jogged the 2 blocks from your lab to your apartment to save yourself at least 5 minutes of embarrassment. You unlocked your door and walked in before noticing a note on the coffee table from your roommate. She said she was going on an impromptu mini-vacation with her boyfriend to New Jersey. "Eww," you mumbled, "Jersey?". You quickly put on the outfit you had laid out on your bed a week earlier when the appointment was made, and you made sure not to move a lot when you slept to not disturb the fabrics and gently placed jewelry over the neckline and ends of the sleeves of the carefully thought out maroon red button up blouse. Something not too revealing, but let's the mind wander just enough to be a distraction. Paired with a black pencil skirt that some sexy red-headed woman with big blue eyes and long, thick eyelashes in a bar once told you, "hugs your thighs in the best way clothes could." You remembered the lust in her voice while you slid it on in front of your mirror and smirked. You turned to your side to admire your own body and watched your long brown hair cascade down your back. You felt like a goddess.

You walked over to your bathroom and brushed your teeth, being careful to not accidentally drip tooth paste on your blouse and you were proud of yourself after you succeeded. Classy, you thought. You had been thinking about what you were going to say when you actually met her in person ever since you saw her on TV ten years ago when you were 15. Despite having already come out to your parents when you were 12, you never had a crush on any of the girls at school. Instead you would stare at your algebra teacher's amazing cleavage when she'd help you work a problem you knew the answer to long before she even taught the class how to solve it. Dr. Rachmev was the only woman you had ever had a crush on. She had a great rack and she smelled like sex. or at least what you thought sex smelled like. Later you'd found out, through a news broadcast, that Dr.Rachmev had been fucking the principle everyday before your period. Fuck, you thought, she's straight.

You picked out the perfect shoes; shiny black heels that weren't too high or uncomfortable and let you walk in them like you owned them instead of the other way around. The kind of shoes that said "I'm professional but I like it nasty, if that's what you're in to." You strode to your kitchen, smirk still planted on your face, confidently and opened up the journal you kept stashed away in the vegetable cabinet in your fridge. That was the only place in your home your roommate avoided like the plague. You opened the cold book and flipped through it, knowing exactly the date you were searching for: July 15th, 2016. You put a hand over the page and sighed deeply before reading it. 

 

July 15th, 2016

Omg! I knew I was gay but holy shit! Let me explain: The city was being taken over by this giant ghost guy that looked kinda like the Pillsbury dough-boy from hell. Four bad-ass chicks shot him in the balls and made him fall into a giant ghost trap they had spontaneously created using their fucking car. How awesome is that?! But that's not even the best part. One of the 4 chicks is really hot. Like insanely hot. There is a street camera video that the press leaked that catches her licking her guns before shooting up an array of ghosts who were expecting to take her ass down. Hell nah. She shot all those motherfuckers until they burst into ectoplasm, all while gritting her teeth and looking fine as hell.

Today I made a promise to myself. Since I don't have to pretend to be stupid to catch a glimpse at Dr. Rachmev's tits anymore, I'm going to get as smart as I can be and become an engineer just like the blonde ghost buster that saved the world. Look out, Dr. Rachmev. There's a new doctor in town. And her name is Jillian Holtzmann.

Over and out.

 

You shut the book and stored it away, back in the safety of it's vegetable bedding, and left. You took a cab into the city and had the man stop just before reaching the old firehouse, now a ghost-hunting-using-scientific-methods-lab lab. You paid the driver and stood across the street from the building. You stared at it and thought about who was inside. You wondered if all the women who touched your life were in there or just the woman who you've wanted to touch you for 10 years. You couldn't take the suspense any longer and crossed the street. You knocked on the big doors and held the handle of your empty breifcase, which you had thought made you look more like a scientist, with both hands. Nothing. So you rang the doorbell and laughed when it started playing the now iconic ghost busters theme music, made iconic by the cartoon kids show based on the adventures of the four women after saving New York City. You, of course, had seen every episode and wondered if the words the blue-eyed mad-scientist cartoon said, were things actually said by the real woman being portrayed. You liked to imagine that she had said those things and that somehow by knowing what she said you knew how she thought and could get in her head despite having never even met her.

After a few seconds you heard a woman yell "we're closed" from behind the door. 

 

"I have an appointment with Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. I'm interviewing her for my final research project."

"Um... Dr. Holtzmann wasn't aware that she had an appointment."

"Yet here I am."

The door swung open and a woman with curly blonde hair and the same yellow tinted goggles you had seen on TV looked shocked when she saw you there. She looked you up and down and began to smile. "I'm Holtzmann." she stated, holding out her hand and cocking an eyebrow, "Come here often?"

"The street?" you bantered, lifting your hand to hers and shaking it.

"Come in," she said opening the door wider, "the rest of the gang isn't here. They went to the mayor's banquet thing."

"Why didn't you go?", you asked, walking in and shutting the door behind you.

She smirked and walked over to you, one hand tucked in the pocket of her jumpsuit and the other holding a cup of soda. You could feel your heart in your throat. "I had a night of intimacy with his uptight assistant on a bet between the gang and I. I won, obviously, but it's awkward whenever she sees me now. She starts asking if I'm seeing anyone and eh. She's just not my type." she smiled looking into your eyes, analyzing your response. You knew more about how she thought than what you thought you knew.  
"Well you obviously made an impression on her." you smiled back coyly. 

She nodded. "What's in the breifcase?" she gestured at it with her lips.

"Oh, nothing. I just brought it to look buisnessy" you shrugged.

"Good. Suitcases are for dudes," she winked then paused... "and straight women." she cocked an eyebrow.

You immediately let go of the breifcase, letting it hit the ground with a thud, and shrugged. Half of you trying to be funny, the other half wanting to make your gayness known. She watched the case hit the ground while trying to trap her straw in her mouth with her tongue and bit on the end of it with a flirtatious smile.

"You came here for an interview?" she asked you, squinting, as if she's trying to see through the lie you're about to tell.

"Yes. I am an engineer and I am a very big fan of your work. To me there is nothing more interesting that a woman who know what she wants," you paused for effect, "to find in her research."

"Do you know what you want?" she asked without missing a beat, still staring into your eyes.

"Yes." you replied just as firmly, smiling and staring right back.

She chuckled and starting walking up stairs, making the "come-hither" motion behind her back, instructing you to follow. The second floor was everything you had imagined it to be and more. Gadgets and gizmos lining the walls. Work tables cluttered with parts and screws. Soldering irons and wires scattered throughout the room. You admired these things without noticing how she was watching you. Her head tilted to the side, a crease on her forehead, her arms crossed over her chest, like you were the biggest experiment she's ever conducted. You had assumed it was because you weren't the type of girl that was afraid to flirt back. The problem is that you didn't know if Dr. Holtzmann liked that or not. Your minded started racing. What if she just flirted with everybody and it meant nothing that she was flirting with you? What if she thought you were stuck up or too cocky for your age? What--

"What are you looking at?" She asked from behind you.

"These were the guns you used to shoot Rowan's ghost-army in front of the empire state building back in 2016, right?" you asked, keeping your cool.

"Yeah." she said, obviously impressed that you remembered. "What's your deal, kid?"

"My deal?" you asked, turning around to face her. Not realizing just how close to you she had gotten.

"Yeah. You say you came here for an interview but it seams to me you've got me all figured out, haven't ya?" she said as a statement rather than a question.

"Well," You replied, "I have been following your career since I was in high school. I am very familiar with your work."

She pulled up a stool right in front of you which was too close for comfort and sat down, you took a step back because she was very close but the back of your waist hit a circuit board hanging off the edge of her work table. "And what have you found to be the most...memorable thing about me?" she watched your face intently, searching for a sign of hindrance on your part. She was studying you.

"Honestly? Your whole aesthetic really intrigued me."

"Really? Like my clothes?"

"Yes... and your hair, the way it sort of stood on your head, like all the soldering you'd been doing shocked your hair up and out of your skull."

She snorted and asked "what else?" she's really pushing for it.

"The way you'd act in interviews. You would smirk every few seconds if the interviewer was a woman, maybe even give her a little wink."

"Yup, that's something I would do." she smiled. You watched her hand as she pulled it just below her crotch on the stool and lifted her ass off the chair so she could move closer to you.

"But when the woman asked you a question about your inventions, your lustful gaze faded into a loving one. I loved the way you looked when you spoke about the proton packs and trapping chambers and... anything you had made. I knew you loved it... them. The gadgets." You answered sincerely. You watched her eyes change. Light crept it's way into them as you spoke, making her stare far more intense than before and pink brushed her cheeks as her smile widened. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks and let your lips stretch across your face, too.

For a moment you stood there, just smiling at each other.

"you wanna see something cool?" she said, finally breaking the silence and standing up, brushing her knees against yours in the process.

"Yeah." you said, sounding more distracted from her gaze then you wanted to be.

She led you to the other side of the room and out a small door leading to a room about half the size of the lab, with only a mattress on the floor surrounded by what looked to be about a 50 different blueprints. 

"Do you live here?" you asked as you knelt down to look at the blueprints.

"No, but I do stay here a lot. I spend a lot of timing fixing the weaponry and sometimes it's just too late to go home." she answered with her hands tucked in her jumpsuit and a smile on her face as she watched you admire her sketches on the ground.

After a moment she offered you her hand. You looked up at her and your eyes met. You got up and your faces were millimeters apart. 

"What did you want to show me?" you whispered.

She smiled and put her hands around your waist and pulled you close. You leaned into her body and wrapped your arms around her neck and waited for her response. If there was one thing you've learned from sexy mad scientists, it's that they love a controlled experiment. She kissed you and her lips were softer than you had hoped for. Eventually she snuck her tongue in your mouth and you gasped. This is really happening. On the next kiss you opened your mouth a little wider and felt her lips curve into a smile at the realization that you wanted her in your mouth just as much as she did. You dragged your right hand off her shoulder and down her collarbone to the zipper on her jumpsuit. You grabbed on to it and pulled her chest closer to yours. She lowered both hands on your waist down to your ass and squeezed. You moaned softly into her mouth and ran the zipper slowly down to her stomach. Your lips trailed off hers to her neck, then to her earlobe. She moaned softly in your ear and kissed your neck. 

You pulled away and she followed your face, instinctively, wanting more. "Wait," you said, licking your lips, "I just want you to know that I've thought about what this moment would be like since I was 15. I thought about how I would try to get you in my bed even though it was totally illegal." 

She giggled, eyes low, still high off your lips. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way for Dana Skully in the X-files when I was a kid."

"Well, you're my Dana," you said, then pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, "so make it good."

"Please," she said, grabbing your waist and flipping you over so she was on top of you, "call me Jillian."

She kissed you harder this time, and you weren't complaining. You ran your fingers through her blonde curls and and bit gently on her lower lip. She pulled herself free by slowly pulling her mouth away before she sat up on top of you and finished lowering the zipper on her jumpsuit. You sat up on your elbows and bit your lip as you watched her wiggle her arms free of the garment. She sat with her jumpsuit still on her legs and a black bra. You scanned the masterpiece you had before you. Your eyes followed her arms down to her hands on your stomach. Even though she was sitting she had a noticeably ripped physique. The weight of those proton packs all these years really worked her into shape. Her arms were muscular yet still devilishly feminine. 

You watched her long fingers curl over the buttons of your blouse as she began undoing them. You looked up at her and pulled her into a kiss. She slid your blouse off your shoulders and kissed your bare chest. She put her hands on your thighs and you could feel moisture building between your legs as she licked your breasts. "Great day to skip out on the bra, huh?" she asked sarcastically, before grabbing your right breast and sucking your nipple noisily then letting go. You moaned then answered, "I think you meant to say 'thank you?'". She chuckled then stood up at the edge of the bed and let her suit fall off her legs. She kicked her feet out of them. Before she could try to take your skirt off you shot up and kissed her stomach. She put a hand behind your neck and smiled down at you. You opened your eyes and looked up at her. You kept for eyes glued to each other as you kissed your way down to the waistband of her Addams family boxers. You pulled them down and lifted each of her legs to completely free her of the underwear. You stood up and walked around her to undo her bra. You guided the straps of her shoulders and down her arms as she gently let her head fall back onto your shoulder behind her. 

You nibbled her neck and ran your hands over her stomach and up to her soft, pale breasts. She threw her hand over her head and grabbed a fist full of your hair as you pinched her nipples hard until she moaned, then you set them free. She quickly turned around and lifted you over to the bed again and set you on the mattress. This time she didn't look into your eyes as she finished undressing you. Your realized this was about to be your favorite kind of sex. She decided this was business. She slid your skirt off but left your lace panties on a little longer while she kissed you hard on the mouth. Her tongue was warmer than before and felt so good in your mouth. She slid her fingers up and down over your panties. You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter with every stroke. 

She kissed her way down to your jaw, then down your neck and to your breasts. She slid your panties off and kept one hand on your breast and continued kissing and licking her way down to your thighs. She kissed your hip bones and nibbled the skin between your pussy and your thigh. You shivered and she finally smiled again. "Please." you whispered and she ran a hot, flat tongue over you. You gasped at the sensation and smirked when she told you how sweet you were. She started off with agonizingly soft licks then picked up the pace and pointed her tongue to make the strokes harder. Just when you thought this could not feel any better she put a finger inside you and began to fuck you softly as she sucked your clit. "Oh my god," you gasped, "yes, Jillian, yes." You balled your fists in the sheets and squeezed your eyes shut. You grabbed a fist full of her hair when she stuck another finger in and fucked you harder and faster. She stopped licking you and fucked you even harder as she kissed you. You tasted yourself in her mouth and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Cum for me," she whispered as she pressed her forehead on yours. "You taste so good I want to lick you off my fingers. I just need you to cum for me, baby." The tone in her voice and the smile on her face made every sensation you were feeling a thousand times stronger. You came within seconds and your body rocked with her as she slowed down her fuck and kissed your cheek. "good, girl." She said and you bit your lip in a smile. Your legs were still shaking when she slowly pulled her fingers out of you and up to her mouth. She sucked them clean and you pushed her down on the bed. You wanted her so bad. 

You put your thigh between her legs and felt the wetness of her pussy on your hipbone and began to slowly rock up and down. You pressed your hand into the mattress right next to her face to give yourself leverage. She turned her head and licked your forearm as you circled her clit with your thigh. You kissed her neck as you ran your other hand down her stomach and onto her soft pink pussy. She was so wet you didn't even need to lick your fingers, but you did anyway because you thought it would be sexy. And apparently it was because when you did she moaned and lifted her hips up, begging for you to touch her. You rubbed her softly and in big circles, leaving room to build up to the big finale. She whispered, "fuck." and bit your arm lightly. As you increased your speed and drew in your circle until it was less of a circle and more of a speck the size of her clit, her breaths quickened and deepened. Her bite grew stronger on your arm and you watched her stomach heave in and out. abs, no abs, abs, no abs. When she let go of your arm and laid with her mouth open and her eyes shut you quickly shoved two fingers inside her and fucked her as fast as you could.

She arched her back and grabbed the pillow under her head. "fu-uuuuu-ck" she communicated through broken moans. Her legs clamped shut and you pulled out, satisfied with your performance. You kissed your way back up her body and stopped at her breasts. The soft pink color juxtaposing the paleness of the rest of her skin. You flicked the tip of your tongue over her nipple then traced it's edges in tiny circled before you sucked all of it in your mouth. She let out a soft whimper and you smiled. You kissed her lips and she brought her arms out from over and under the pillow and pulled your waist down further into hers, making your bodies one. It was a long, slow kiss. It was tender and romantic, which you hadn't expected from the wild and flirtatious engineer.

A few moments later you were laying your face on her chest and running the tips of your fingers on her sticky, sweaty skin. Your face was still burning from the orgasm and the heat radiating off her breasts against your ear. The silence was perfect. You didn't want an empty promise to call sometime this week, or expect a dinner invitation in the near future. You got to fuck and be fucked by the woman you've admired for almost half your life. And that was enough... at least for this round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Let me know if you want to see more. :)


End file.
